


¿Aún así me seguirías?

by redghostcity



Category: Heaven Official's Blessings, Hob - Fandom, Mxtx - Fandom, tgcf, tian guan ci fu
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood mentioned, Calamity Xiè Lián, M/M, Mención de sangre, Role Reversal, Royalty, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, cortes en los brazos (como ofrenda de sangre), day 2 - role reversal, prince hua cheng
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redghostcity/pseuds/redghostcity
Summary: El pequeño príncipe Hua Cheng huye al bosque y conoce a un agradable extraño. Este le promete cumplir una cosa que desee, incluso si eso llegara a ser un pedido para evitar la inminente masacre que acecha a su país años más tarde. A cambio, Hua Cheng deberá pagar un precio.Título Alternativo: El príncipe Hua Cheng conoce a la Calamidad Xie Lian.
Relationships: Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Hua Cheng Week 2019





	¿Aún así me seguirías?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Los ojos de Hua Cheng (básicamente la apariencia del otro ojo).
> 
> Esta es la versión en español de una historia que escribí en inglés. Si quieren leer la otra versión (que recomiendo) pueden hacerlo entrando a mi perfil.

Sus pasos eran apenas audibles, cubiertos por la hierba. El Príncipe Heredero de Xian Le estaba corriendo, alejándose cada vez más de su palacio. Todavía era un niño de nueve años, así que era la primera vez que cometía este tipo de travesuras. La razón detrás de su mal comportamiento fue que los niños con los que solía jugar eran reacios a acercarse y hablarle porque su parche en el ojo se había roto, revelando un extraño ojo rojo. Avergonzado y enfurecido porque sintió el miedo y las miradas juzgadoras de los demás, se escapó.

_ Mamá y papá descubrirán que no estoy en mi habitación y se preocuparán por mí. ¡Cuando descubran dónde estoy y qué pasó, esos estúpidos niños serían castigados hasta que ya no puedan mirarme así nunca más! _

Ese era el tipo de pensamientos que tenía el principito mientras se adentraba en el bosque que rodeaba el palacio real.

La respiración del pequeño estaba agitada pero no mostraba signos de que le importara en absoluto. Lo único que tenía en mente era vengarse y superar la vergüenza. Sus padres generalmente le decían que  _ esa  _ condición física tenía un mal presagio y, por lo tanto, no podía dejar que otros lo vieran. La gente era supersticiosa y creía en los dioses, por lo que el hecho de que el mismísimo príncipe de Xian Le tuviera un ojo rojo crearía un estado de agitación.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el niño se detuvo, jadeando para recuperar el aliento. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que ese lugar era desconocido para él. Aún así, no estaba preocupado porque sabía que los sirvientes podrían encontrarlo rápidamente, por lo que se sentó en la raíz de un árbol.

Pasaron dos horas.

Tres.

Cuatro.

  
  


El príncipe comenzó a sentir frío mientras la noche se cernía sobre él. Intentó contar las estrellas en silencio, pero su estómago gruñó por el apetito. Se asustó un poco por el ruido y la oscuridad reinante, por lo que se encogió con la esperanza de sentirse seguro oculto entre las raíces del árbol.

Cerró los ojos cerrados, preguntándose cuándo sería rescatado.

_ No debería estar durmiendo. Si viene alguien y no lo noto, no me encontrarán. _

Sus párpados se abrieron para descubrir que el bosque estaba siendo iluminado por una fogata.

Su expresión reflejaba su sorpresa, solo para volverse aún más exagerada en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una manta y que había un hombre cocinando algo a su lado.

"¡Oh! ¿Estás despierto?” El hombre dijo de una manera dulce.

"..." El príncipe todavía no podía recuperarse del shock. Me he quedado perplejo.

"¡Lo siento! Debo haberte sorprendido. Me llamo Xie Lian ¿Cuál es tu nombre?” Se frotó la mano contra su propio cabello y mostró una expresión incómoda.

"Me llamo Hua Cheng". El príncipe no estaba seguro de si era una buena idea decir su título.

"¡Qué lindo nombre, Hua Cheng!" Xie Lian miró el fuego y rápidamente sacó el pescado que estaba cocinando. “Mira, la comida está lista. ¿Quieres comer? "

Su voz era tan dulce que a los ojos del niño parecía el hombre más bueno del mundo.

"Está bien ... voy a comer lo que hizo Xie Lian gege". Dado que el mayor estaba siendo tan amable, Hua Cheng decidió que él también demostraría amabilidad.

"¡Eres un niño muy bueno!"

Al principio, el príncipe comenzó a comer con precaución, pero el pescado era realmente delicioso y tenía hambre así que, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la comida ya no estaba.

"¿Tienes más?", Preguntó con vacilación.

"Tengo más. Tengo todo lo que podrías desear".

La frase estaba un poco fuera de lugar, pero a Hua Cheng no le importó. Al menos, no hasta que vio a Xie Lian hacer aparecer más peces de la nada.

Estaba sorprendido.

"Es ..." no estaba seguro de cómo preguntarlo. "¿Gege es un dios?"

Realmente no creía en los mitos y leyendas de Xian Le, pero ahora sus ojos le hacían pensar exactamente lo contrario.

Hubo una breve pausa en la que ambos, hombre y niño, se miraron.

"Algunos dirían que soy algo así".

Era todo lo que Hua Cheng necesitaba.

"Yo, el Príncipe Heredero de Xian Le, te recordaré". Dijo con una resolución pura.

"Eres realmente el niño más lindo, ¿verdad?", Dijo Xie Lian, sonriendo. “Si alguna vez me necesitas, puedes rezarme. Te ayudaré ¡Pero! Tiene que ser algo realmente muy importante, ¿entendido? "

"Está bien, gege".

Hua Cheng volvió a comer y dejó que Xie Lian lo llevase de vuelta al palacio. Antes de separarse, el principito miró al hombre que lo cuidó esa noche sin decir nada sobre su ojo y le preguntó:

"¿La gente te llama de alguna manera especial?"

Xie Lian ya se iba, pero se detuvo en sus pasos y se volvió hacia él.

El viento aullaba.

"Me llaman ..."

  
  
  


Hua Cheng todavía podía recordar esas palabras muchos años después, como si se hubieran dicho en su oído la noche anterior.

_ Cuerpo en el abismo, _

_ corazón en el abismo. _

  
  


Xian Le iba a la guerra y el amenazante caos era imparable. El alguna vez pequeño príncipe ahora era el rey recién nombrado y todos sabían sobre su extraño ojo.

_ Una época oscura se acerca. _ Eso pensaban los civiles.

El rey llevaba su credo cerca de su corazón, creando templos dentro del palacio y ofreciendo todo tipo de cosas a Xie Lian. Él ya sabía que  _ Cuerpo en el abismo, corazón en el abismo _ no era un dios.

Xie Lian era un demonio. Una calamidad.

Aún así, en el pasado lo trató con nada más que amabilidad, por lo que decidió hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para pagarle.

De hecho, se avecinaban tiempos oscuros y Hua Cheng sabía que no podría soportar los costos de la próxima guerra. La sequía había diezmado los cultivos y, por lo tanto, no había suficiente comida para mantener a la gente y a los soldados. Los civiles no durarían mucho tiempo sin comida y agua.

Xian Le se estaba muriendo.

Y su rey tomó una decisión.

“¡ _ Cuerpo en el abismo, corazón en el abismo _ ! ¡Xie Lian! ¡Este seguidor solicita tu ayuda!”, gritó, arrodillándose frente a una pequeña estatua del demonio, las venas de sus brazos vertiendo sangre en el piso donde se había dibujado una matriz.

Las velas se apagaron con una brisa repentina. Solo había oscuridad total, un rey que ofrecía su propia sangre para hacer realidad sus deseos y un demonio que había escuchado sus plegarias.

“Pasó mucho tiempo, Hua Cheng. Has crecido.”

Su voz suave envió escalofríos por la columna vertebral del rey. Esa voz sonaba tan tranquila, pero Hua Cheng sintió que también era capaz de poseer el poder de destruir civilizaciones y poner de rodillas a miles de personas. No pudo evitar tragar saliva debido a la inquietud provocada por el pensamiento.

"Ofreceré todo lo que desees... todo lo que gege quiera para salvar a mi país".

El demonio se rió suavemente entre dientes.

"Sabes lo que soy, ¿verdad?" La voz de Xie Lian sonó un poco más profunda que antes. Parecía que estaba empezando a adquirir un rol más profesional.

"Este seguidor tuyo sabe que eres un demonio".

"¡Bien entonces! Con mucho gusto te ayudaré, Hua Cheng.”

El rey sintió que su cuerpo era más ligero que antes y su corazón finalmente latía con esperanza.

"Este servidor agradece y aprecia la ayuda de este admirable demonio".

"Pero ya sabes, Hua Cheng..." La voz de Xie Lian sonaba más dulce que antes. "Hay un precio".

"Estoy dispuesto a pagarlo". Respondió con resolución, pero su corazón se hundió un poco.

"Sé un buen chico y escucha primero".

El demonio se acercó a él, hasta que sus labios casi tocaron su oreja izquierda. Las manos de la Calamidad le acariciaron los brazos y curaron la piel dañada. Hua Cheng sintió que su cuerpo temblaba en respuesta.

"Quiero que obedezcas cada orden que te voy a dar hasta que tomes tu último aliento. Cada. Orden." Mientras susurraba suavemente, se acercó más con cada palabra, hasta que rozó la oreja de Hua Cheng con sus labios. “Debes olvidarte de ti mismo y de tus creencias. Tu único propósito será servirme.”

Luego, el demonio se apartó y se colocó frente a Hua Cheng, obligando al rey a mirar hacia arriba mientras estaba de rodillas.

El seguidor no pudo evitar temblar.

_ ¿Podría dar todo para salvar este país? ¿El mismo país que me tiene miedo debido a mi ojo rojo? _

Sabía que incluso si la gente era supersticiosa, en realidad lo veneraban y lo alababan como rey. También recordó el trato cálido que Xie Lian le dio cuando era un niño y concluyó, mientras miraba los ojos marrones y tranquilos del demonio que lo observaban con nada más que pura amabilidad, que debía hacerlo. Que él quería hacerlo.

"¿Qué dices, Hua Cheng?"

Seguía reacio a decir algo.

"¿Aun así me seguirías?" Y luego, una voz embriagadora seguida de una mano pálida que lo invitaba a tocarla destrozó los últimos jirones de cordura de Hua Cheng.

Tomó la mano y se levantó.

"Sí. Este seguidor tuyo estará encantado de aceptar.”

Xie Lian, la Calamidad,  _ cuerpo en el abismo, corazón en el abismo _ , sonrió.

Hua Cheng no estaba seguro de si era una cálida sonrisa o no, pero no había vuelta atrás.


End file.
